


Новое начало

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: — Девять — один — один, что у вас случилось?— Моя чокнутая жена рожает посреди автомобильного шоссе.





	Новое начало

**Author's Note:**

> AU, пост-пост-постканон.  
> Неграфичное описание родов.

— Девять-один-один, что у вас случилось?

— Моя чокнутая жена рожает посреди автомобильного шоссе, — задержав дыхание, заявил Стайлз.

Уверенное движение — джип резво нырнул между двумя фурами на третью полосу.

— Спокойнее, сэр, где вы находитесь?

Педаль газа ушла в пол. Недовольные автомобилисты, которых Стайлз подрезал, яростно гудели ему вслед.

— Вы не поняли. Моя жена остановилась где-то посреди пятого шоссе. А я на данный момент направляюсь к ней.

— Вы можете предоставить точные координаты? — от подчеркнуто вежливого голоса оператора хотелось заорать, но это Стайлз себе позволить не мог.

— Как только приеду на место.

— Сэр, еще пара вопросов. Это первые роды у вашей супруги?

— Будь они шестнадцатыми, я бы уже праздновал, — язвительно прошипел Стайлз, припомнив все пособия о беременности, прочитанные в первые два месяца после счастливого известия «У нас будет ребенок».

— Сэр, я пытаюсь вам помочь, — с укором отозвался оператор.

— Извините, — резко притормозив на повороте, Стайлз свернул на нужное шоссе. — Да, первые.

— Хорошо. Сэр, я свяжу вас с водителем машины скорой помощи, чтобы вы могли передать координаты, примерно через четверть часа.

— Принято, — привычно отозвался Стайлз, не переставая крутить головой по сторонам.

В телефоне раздались короткие гудки. Он тут же повторил набор номера Лидии.

— Ну же, Лидс, — связь в месте ее вынужденной остановки работала паршиво. Сигнал то появлялся, то исчезал, усугубляя и без того нервную ситуацию.

— Стайлз? — голос Лидии выдернул его из тревожных мыслей.

— Лидия! Врачи уже едут! Я на шоссе. Как ты?

— А ты как думаешь? — возмутилась та. — Залезла на заднее сидение, включила Шуберта и отчаянно пытаюсь уговорить твое маленькое отродье немного отложить встречу с этим жестоким миром!

— Эй! Это и твой ребенок!

— Мой ребенок никогда бы не выбрал столь неподходящего места и времени, чтобы родиться!

— Что? — Стайлз не мог решить, что ему хотелось сделать сильнее: рассмеяться или разозлиться. — Неподходящее место и время? Лидия, у тебя сороковая неделя пошла, а ты вместо того, чтобы нежиться в тепле и уюте нашего нового дома, поперлась на собеседование в долбанную Кремниевую долину! За рулем!!!

— Это не то предложение, от которого можно отказаться! Мне пообещали семестровую оплату за пятнадцать лекций! — Лидия раздраженно зашипела, а потом продолжила. — Нам не помешали бы деньги. Мы здорово потратились на этот дом.

— Здорово потратились? — повторил Стайлз.

Он уже выдохнул, приготовившись к длинной тираде, когда вдалеке показался бампер со знакомыми номерами:

— Погоди, я уже рядом.

Он резко свернул на обочину, паркуясь. Как раз в этот момент его телефон загудел — оператор, выполняя свое обещание, связал его с машиной скорой помощи. Стайлз быстро продиктовал водителю координаты, параллельно вытаскивая «экстренную» сумку, не покидавшую его машину весь последний месяц — с момента появления первых «ложных» схваток.

Из приоткрытого окна ярко-синего шевроле доносились нежные переливы вальса. Обогнув автомобиль, Стайлз распахнул заднюю дверцу.

— Ты в порядке, родная?

Лидия вскинула на него сверкающие глаза, не переставая оглаживать обтянутый мягкой тканью живот. Она выглядела прекрасно. Волосы изящно обрамляли лицо. Яркие губы казались чуть припухшими. Грудь, изрядно пополневшая за время беременности, обнажалась почти неприлично глубоким треугольным вырезом. Платье — разноцветное с длинной юбкой — было поддернуто вверх, оголяя чуть отекшие, но все еще прекрасные ножки.

— Схватки идут каждые шестнадцать минут, — вместо приветствия отозвалась Лидия, быстро сверяясь с таймером на зажатом в руке смартфоне.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стайлз, вытаскивая из сумки запасную подушку, которую Лидия тут же подпихнула под поясницу. — Болит?

— Немного ноет, — сморщила нос та.

— Не думай, что я все забыл, — теперь, когда тревога за жену чуть отступила, Стайлз мог рассуждать более менее трезво. — Зачем нам деньги? Ты — профессор, черт побери, а я — специальный агент ФБР! Нам даже не пришлось откладывать — мы просто сняли всю нужную сумму со счета!

Лидия молча пожала плечами и отвела взгляд. И было что-то в ее глазах... Что-то невыразимо грустное и печальное. Поначалу Стайлз не мог понять что. А потом руки Лидии чуть заметно стиснули ткань платья, а на глаза ему попались разноцветные буклеты с домами на продажу поближе к треклятому Сан-Франциско.

Осознание ударило его обухом по голове.

— Ты думаешь съехать, верно? — ее молчание было красноречивее любых слов. — Зачем? К чему тогда все эти заморочки с домой, детской и всем остальным, если ты собиралась бросить меня?

— Я не собираюсь! — Лидия чуть заметно напряглась, пережидая очередную схватку, но быстро продолжила. — Стайлз, я пережила жуткий токсикоз не для того, чтобы забрать ребенка и исчезнуть!

— Тогда в чем дело? — он сжал ее ладонь в своей руке, позволяя их пальцам переплестись.

— Просто ты много работаешь, а стоит позвонить Скотту — несешься на зов, невзирая на расстояния, — Лидия устало вздохнула, — я подумала, что ребенку стоит быть подальше от всего этого.

— И ты решила, что я этого не понимаю? — Стайлз не мог заставить себя разозлиться, потому что это Лидия, ради всего святого. Он просто не умел на нее сердиться. — Лидс, мы оба срывались по первому зову Скотта, потому что мы могли себе это позволить. Конечно, теперь у нас будет другой приоритет, — наклонившись, он коротко поцеловал ее живот. — Думаю, что все сверхъестественные проблемы мира просто померкнут перед величием этого человечка. 

— Твой сын определенно будет проблемой, — в голосе Лидии появились знакомые нотки смеха, и Стайлз понял, что проблема — даже если она была мнимой — решена.

— Если бы кое-кто не отказался от определения пола на УЗИ, ты могла бы говорить о ”сыне”. А так это может оказаться и великолепная мисс Мартин-Стилински. В любом случае — я буду потрясным отцом!

— Даже не сомневаюсь! — Лидия в открытую посмеивалась над его намеренно пафосной речью, а потом вдруг замерла, как будто прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.

В то же мгновение сидение под рукой Стайлза намокло. Они обменялись тревожными взглядами.

— Вот ведь черт, — тело Лидии сотрясла внеочередная волна складок. — Началось.

Стайлз действовал на автомате: пиджак и галстук полетели в сторону. Лидия потихоньку стянула белье, коротко постанывая сквозь зубы. 

— Так. Мы тренировались, помнишь? — Стайлз закатал рукава и, вытащив из сумки антисептик, щедро обработал им руки по самые локти.

— Дыхание, потом потуга, — кивнула Лидия, тут же приподнимаясь.

— Хорошо, мы справимся, — с плохо скрываемой дрожью в голосе пробормотал Стайлз.

Мимо пронеслась скорая, затормозившая чуть в отдалении. Из нее тут же выскочил парамедик, который буквально спустя минуту уже отодвигал Стайлза в сторону.

— Добрый день! Как вы себя чувствуете? — и без паузы добавил, приметив мокрое пятно на обивке: — Как давно отошли воды?

— Около двух минут назад, — Стайлз забрался на водительское сиденье, чтобы Лидии было удобнее держать его за руку.

— Миссис Стилински...

— Мартин-Стилински! — воскликнули они одновременно.

— Просто Лидия, — тут же добавила та.

— Хорошо, Лидия, — парамедик натянул перчатки. — Мне нужно вас осмотреть, хорошо?

Лидия, полностью сконцентрировавшаяся на контроле дыхания, просто кивнула. Руки медика тут же скользнули ей под юбку, а Стайлз старательно пытался игнорировать тот факт, что посторонний мужик лапал его супругу.

— Окей, головка уже подалась в родовые пути. — спустя мучительно долгое мгновение резюмировал он. — Мы не можем вас передвигать.

— Хотите сказать, мне придется рожать здесь? — широко распахнув глаза, уточнила Лидия.

— Да.

Стайлз с усмешкой покачал головой.

— Этот ребенок обречен.

Лидия бросила на него яростный взгляд, но в следующую же секунду застонала, запрокинув голову. 

Это ни капли не походило на фильм. Ну, из тех, где женщина внезапно начинала рожать посреди самолета, а спустя десять минут уже держала на руках своего ребенка. Не было ни криков «тужься!», ни успокаивающего «все хорошо». Были лишь короткие команды «сейчас», «дышите», «считайте вслух». Лидия послушно втягивала воздух носом и шумно выдыхала ртом, судорожно вцепившись рукой в предплечье Стайлза. По ее щекам медленно скатывались слезы, а лоб почти сразу промок от пота.

Стайлз абсурдно благодарил проведение за появление медиков, потому что с его удачей, стоило ребенку показаться — и он бы потерял сознание. В ушах шумело от редких стонов жены и мелодичных рулад Шуберта. Перед глазами все плыло от духоты, а тихие порывы ветра со стороны распахнутой дверцы автомобиля приносили с собой только едкий запах бензина и раскаленного асфальта.

Вдруг хватка на его руку усилилась.

— Стайлз! — тонко воскликнула Лидия.

— Я здесь.

— Вы — молодец, Лидия, — отозвался парамедик. — Головка уже вышла, еще одна хорошая потуга...

— Черт тебя забери! — перебила его Лидия, подавшись вперед, чтобы спустя минуту расслабленно откинуться на подушки.

В этот момент медик засуетился, вытаскивая одеяльце, и... раздался детский крик.

Стайлз вскинул голову — маленькое красное личико, перепачканное чем-то темным, ворох темных волос, стиснутые кулачки с крохотными пальчиками, распахнутый в крике рот...

— Это?.. — задохнувшись от вороха неясных чувств, пробормотал он.

— Девочка, — ответил парамедик, протягивая ребенка Лидии и тут же принимаясь за обработку потянувшейся следом пуповины.

— У нее твой нос, — удивленно выдохнула Лидия.

— Эй! Чем тебе не нравится мой нос? — из-за сидения Стайлзу не удавалось нормально полюбоваться женой с их ребенком на руках.

— Меня все устраивает, — тем же нежным тоном отозвалась она.

— Не пытайтесь встать, хорошо? — парамедик выглянул из машины, взмахом руки прося водителя подогнать скорую поближе.

— Ох, — Лидия чуть сморщилась, когда ее вдруг сотрясла внезапная судорога. — Это нормально?

— Все хорошо, — снова заверил их парень, вытаскивая из кармана пакет. — Послед.

— Лишняя информация, — резюмировала она.

— Мистер Стилински? Обойдите машину и возьмите ребенка, — минуту спустя велел ему парамедик. — Я помогу вашей жене лечь на носилки.

Это походило на сон. Лидия баюкала на руках аккуратный сверток и буквально излучала собой довольство, хотя Стайлза трясло и едва не колотило от напряжения.

— Держи.

Руки на чистых рефлексах подхватили ребенка, прижимая его к груди. Малышка недовольно заворочалась и закряхтела. Стайлз осторожно поправил одеяльце и с удовлетворением отметил действительно явную схожесть линий носа с собственной.

— Ну, здравствуй, Кло. Я — твой папа.


End file.
